


Official

by artemisdaye



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is a cuddly brat, Ash would hate LaGuardia, Canon What Canon, Fluff, M/M, eiji loves him so much, just got back from shitty laguardia, like sugar sweet rot your teeth, so I wrote this fluff, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdaye/pseuds/artemisdaye
Summary: Eiji and Ash arrive back in New York. They’re  gonna get married in a few days, and they’re so in love.





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> Very short little Drabble that I wrote in the cab home from the airport haha.

“ Remind me again why we flew into LaGuardia again?” 

Eiji rolled his eyes at his fiancé, they’d been situated in Queens for years and still this brat always complained. 

“ Why the fuck do we have to go into a fucking parking garage to get an Uber?” 

“ Sing could have picked us up.” 

“ Oh yeah?” Ash snipped, putting an arm around Eijis waist and pulling him close. It was a clumsy motion, blocked with suitcases and coats and Eijis camera bag, but it still made Eiji feel warm. “ And then I’d sit in the backseat while the two of you catch up and he complains that I don’t feed you enough, and then he ends up in our house and joins us for dinner and..” 

“Oh hush!” Eiji laughed, elbowing Ash. “ You’re such a Brat!” 

“ We’re never spending Christmas in Cape Cod again.” 

Eiji rolled his eyes, smiling as Ash let him snag his phone and navigate them to the waiting car. 

“ Does that really say we have to wait 7 minutes?” 

Eijis voice was sharp, “ Ash, I swear to Shorter if you don’t shut the fuck up.” 

Ash smiled and swooped down to steal a kiss. 

“ I love you so much.” 

Eiji hummed into the kiss, lifting his arms to pull Ash closer and deepen the kiss. 

“ You’re such a pain.” 

Ash let his arms slide down to cop a feel, but Eiji stomped on his toe. 

“ Dirty.” 

“ Mean!!” 

 

Ash crumpled into his side as soon as they got into the car. Some old beat up Toyota. Eiji pulled him in closer. 

Christmas was too hard for them in the city. To many memories and missed faces. Eiji wasn’t sure when Cape Cod became better, but they’d ended up there after Ash’s father died. And then the next Christmas too. And Christmas was always hard for both of them, but then they found some lost Polaroids Shorter had spirited away. I guess he thought it’d be a nice surprise for Ash to find later. A little letter about how fucked up it was that the best summer of his life was spent on the run. And fuck, it’d been so many summers since that one, but suddenly Cape Cod was home for them too. 

A gentle place to take a moment and heal. To walk for hours. It’s where they finally tracked down what happened to Ash’s mom. It’s where Eiji proposed. 

And Christmas in Cape Cod with Ash and Eiji was their thing. It suited their gentle lives. Gentle and busy and still so full of love after all these years. 

Always home in time for New Years. 

Eiji rubs little circles on Ash’s back. They kid, but travelings never been easy for Ash.Eiji drops little kisses on Ash’s brow. 

Ash’s sleepy voice mumbling into Eiji's coat, “ Why’d we wait so long to make forever official Eiji.” 

And God Eiji loved him so much, loved when he asked. “ Because it’s always been official for us silly.” 

“ You and me forever baby?” 

“ Forever.” 

Ash’s face pressed harder into Eiji. A big squeeze before looking up, eyes asking for a kiss, which of course Eiji obliged. 

 

Tomorrow they’d be whisked into the last minute planning for their wedding. And at the stroke of Midnight on New Years they’d be officially official forever. 

Eiji let himself bury into Ash. Full kisses, eyelashes brushing. Teeth clashing when they both inevitably ended up smiling. Little giggles escaping from Eiji, even as Ash tried to make it all serious and sexy with a growl. He was so fucking happy. 

Ash Lynx was gonna be his Husband. 

Officially.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some of my other stuff if you’d like! As always, Stay well!


End file.
